Baby One More Time
by RedPhoenix20
Summary: Kazemaru is dating Endou and Hiroto is dating Midorikawa. However the two have a big secret that they've been keep from the two. They've been seeing each other behind their backs. After they're last night together, Kazemaru finds himself pregnant with Hiroto's baby. What'll they do when everything comes to light. Pairings HiroKaze, EndoKidou, TsuSaku, MidoSagi Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hiroto grunted as he pounds into his lover. The bluenette on top of him had his head flung back in ecstasy. Gripping onto the red heads, he brought himself onto Hiroto length harder and harder.

"More," Kazemaru grunted into Hiroto's ear.

Holding onto Kazemaru's hips Hiroto thrust his hips faster. The feel of the friction between the two sent the bluenette crazy. Letting the red heads hair go, he pushed his lover down so that he was under him. The movement caught Hiroto off guard, and sent a breath of air out of his lungs. Still attached to each other Kazemaru adjusted him so that his legs were on both sides of his partner.

"Ichi…what are you doing?" Hiroto asked the other. He was still trying to sink in the fact that the other boy had pushed him down.

Looking down at the other, Kazemaru just smiled. Lifting himself up, he slammed himself back down on the red head. Caught off guard at the sudden movement, Hiroto's head flew back with a loud moan. " _ **Fuck yes**_ _!_ "

The two had been going at it for a good three hours. Finally, after so long they finally released with Kazemaru falling on top of Hiroto. They were breathing heavily as they turned to the side and cuddled up.

"This has to stop happening every time you and Endou get into a fight," Hiroto said into Kazemaru's hair.

Brown eyes looked into green eyes. Kazemaru agreed, however, it was hard to stop when Hiroto did the same when it came to Midorikawa. Every time the red head fought with his green haired boyfriend, he came to Kazemaru. They didn't know how it got to this point, but they knew that it got out of hand. At first, their meetings started off with them just talking off their frustration, or playing a quick one on one against each other. Somehow one of their meetings went too far and they ended up in a hotel screwing each other.

Sitting up in bed, Kazemaru ran his hands through his hair. Ever since the first time they met, he always knew he found Hiroto attractive. However, with him dating Endou and Hiroto dating Midorikawa, he knew there wasn't a chance in hell of there being anything between the two of them. ' _I mean he's dating my best friend"_ he thought.

"Your right," Kazemaru agreed looking down at the handsome red head.

Hiroto looked back at him. As the bluenette had been thinking, he had started run his fingers through the long blue strands. No matter how beautiful he thought Kazemaru to be, he knew that Midorikawa was the one he was with. He knew they had to stop what they had, no matter how much he knew it would hurt.

Every time he was with Midorikawa, he couldn't help but think of the bluenette. His smile, and the way his hair flew through the wind when he ran. The way his eyebrows furrow every time he gets mador upset. Or even how he tries to keep a straight face by not smiling every time his friends do something silly.

"We don't want to do anymore damage then we've already done." Kazemaru continued. "If either Endou or Mido find out what we've done, we'd be dead."

"Yeah." Hiroto said sitting up next to the other.

They looked at each other one more time. Leaning into one another, they shared another kiss. This one, unlike the many they had before, was passionate. It held all the feelings they kept in. Lightly sucking on Kazemaru's bottom lip Hiroto asked permission to enter. With a smile, Kazemaru barely opened his mouth, allowing the pink tongue to slip in.

As the two savored each other for the last time, Kazemaru leaned back, bringing Hiroto with him. Slowly separating from each other, he muttered against the red heads lips, "Make love to me."

Hiroto stared at the blue haired boy, whose hair lay around him like a halo. 'Gorgeous' he thought. Dipping back down, he captured Kazemaru's lips and gave him the best last night of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kazemaru woke up beyond sore. Sitting up in bed, he smiled at the thought of what happeded last night. ' _Best night ever_ ' he thought as he got out of bed and limped his way to the bathroom. Stopping at the door, he looked back at the sleeping teen on the bed.

Hiroto was laying on his stomach, lightly snoring. On his face was a small smirk, giving Kazemaru and idea of what he was thinking about. Shaking his head softly, the bluenette closed the door behind him. As he was walking towards the bathtub, he stopped in front of the bathroom mirror. Staring back at him was a boy who looked completely and madly in love.

Hickies were spread across his chest and all over his neck. Hair tousled from hands running through said hair. Handprints were deeply indented into his thighs. ' _He definitely didn't hold back, even though we promised to too leave any marks_ '. Even though he thought that, Kazemaru was actually very happy to see the marks on him. It made him feel that had they not been dating other people, there could have definitely been something special between one another.

Sighing at that, he moved away from the mirror, and started filling up the tub with water. He needed to get the pain to go down, so that Endou didn't question why he was limping. The last thing he wanted was for the brunette to know he had been sleeping with someone else. _'I'm going to have to seriously hide these marks though_ ' Kazemaru thought as he lightly ran his fingers across one of the hickies by his collarbone.

"Ichi?!" Hiroto called out from the bedroom.

"In the bathroom!" Kazemaru yelled back.

Hearing Kazemaru's voice call out to him Hiroto, still naked, walked into the bathroom. He found the other soaking in the tub. He was practically submerged in the tub with only his knees partly peeking out the water. Staring down at the bluenette, Hiroto couldn't help but smile. No matter what the other did he always managed to look beautiful.

Seeing the other stare down at him, Kazemaru scooted up a little to let Hiroto slide in behind him. Noticing the movement, the red head got into the tub. He wrapped his arms around the bluenette, and let him lean back against his chest.

"Did you sleep well?" Kazemaru asked as he laid his head onto Hiroto's shoulder.

"I did," Hiroto muttered into the bluenettes ear. "How's your body feel?"

"It feels fine. Though you did leave marks on me."

At that Hiroto couldn't help but smirk at that. He knew they promised not to mark each other, but last night he felt it was necessary. Last night he wanted to feel as if Kazemaru's was his. Looking down at the bluenettes chest, he ran his fingers along each mark. Underneath his hands, he felt the other lightly jump.

"Don't," Kazemaru said as he grabbed Hiroto's hand. Pulling away from the other, he stood up from the tub. Grabbing a towel from the rack he started drying himself off. Keeping his back to the red head he, he didn't see the frown on Hiroto's face. "Last night was the last night. From now, are main focus should be Endou and Ryuuji."

At the sound of his boyfriends' name, Hiroto sighed. He knew Kazemaru was right. He had to make things right with Midorikawa. With that being said, it meant no more running to the blue haired boy for comfort.

With his back still to the other, Kazemaru left the bathroom to change back into his clothes. As he changed, he couldn't help but think of all the times he spent with Hiroto. No doubt, they were special moments, but he needed to focus on Endou. As often as the two had been fighting, he knew most of it was because of him.

"I need to make things right," he muttered to himself. He looked to the bathroom door, with tears running down his face. "Goodbye, Hiroto."

As he got out of the bathtub, and walked to the door, Hiroto heard Kazemaru's last words. After hearing the door close he laid his head against the door. Gritting his teeth, he felt tears fall from his eyes. "Goodbye…Ichirouta."


End file.
